Bravo 7
by RainaParker
Summary: Clay spends the evening in a bar after an op goes sideways. Character Death... forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

Clay sat alone in a bar sipping whiskey. Rebecca was out of town at some meeting. He had thought about calling her to ask her to cancel the rest of her trip and return to Va Beach but that wasn't who they were. Not now and possibly not ever.

As he sipped on the burning liquid he wondered what difference any of them were actually making in this world. Sonny himself had told him recently that it wasn't his job to question orders... just to follow them. It was following orders that now had his brother in the burn unit. But Sonny wasn't the brother he was focused on tonight.

Tonight was for Vic. For Bravo 7. Clay finished his drink thinking of his twenty-four year old brother who he didn't even know yet and now never would. The Kid who grew up shitty and spoke more than one language. The Kid who reminded him just a little too much of his own history. The Kid who had replaced his as the Kid.

He could have used that history to bond. He could have sheltered his newest brother. He could have done everything differently and he should have but now was too late to consider it.

Lopez hadn't recieved a warm welcome. He hadn't felt the brotherhood Clay had craved. He had done his job, was a true pipehitter but that hadn't mattered. Clay wondered how long it would have taken for the Kid to prove himself.

The Kid would have probably ended up his 2IC. That realization was almost too much as he signalled the bartender for another. Vic was calm, rational, he didn't question the brass the way he himself did. That would have calmed him. He thought about Jason and Ray who were either currently parked at the hospital with Sonny, with their kids, or making the notification. The team had been radio silent since landing. He wondered if he was left to drink alone as punishment. Thought he probably should be punished.

He didn't question the mission as much as he should have regardless of whether it was his job. He knew it wasn't a solid operation and yet having Jason back as Bravo 1 eased him into silence. He should have spoken up but now wasn't the time to mention that.

He ordered another and a beer. Downed the whiskey and sipped at the latter. The op had gone to shit and he'd kept his mouth shut.

The image of Vic in the cages after he'd dressed him down would live with him for years. The Kid had looked hurt. The acceptance Clay had recieved but Bravo he had refused to give. Would never be able to give now.

He glanced down at his phone noting the text. Sonny was asking for him. Rising from the bar he swallowed what was left of his beer and his pride before heading to his brother.

**A/N~ I have a bad feeling we won't get much more of Bravo 7. I honestly like the character and would like to see hin developed more. Hopefully I'm wrong...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ Okay... well this chapter sort of sucked to write. I'm not sure I like it at all. I have no idea. It was requested that Clay see his brother. This is that. Today is the 13th anniversary of the death of a dear friend who I was closer to than I am to my actual sibling, so maybe not the best day to explore this topic. Anyway I hope you enjoy this...**

Entering the burn unit Clay was instructed by the nurse on the proper way to wash up and put on the gown, booties, gloves, and facemask. There was a sad kindness that lived in her eyes that he assumed came from years of watching suffering. It reminded him of his grandmother's eyes. A pain that didn't belong to her but that she carried anyway. He looked away wishing he hadn't seen it, wishing he hadn't recognized the truth within her.

The hallway was long but not nearly long enough. He walked slowly with his head down. The idea of glancing into the rooms along the way terrified him in a way that insurgents never had. The people within those walls were suffering in a way he hoped to never experience. All of Sonny's fears had nothing on burns in his mind. The air around him smelled of antiseptic and overcooked meat. He tried not to gag behind the surgical mask at the thought of the source of the smell.

Nearing the end of the hallway he was greeted by Trent and Brock. Both men looked worn down. Beaten and heartbroken but with resilience still shining through.

"Hey." Trent looked at him with new worry. "We've wondered where you were. Sonny is awake. Pretty drugged but he's been asking for you."

Clay nodded while pushing the sliding glass door open. The room was small with what felt like not enough room to move around. The bed centered in the room. Machines beeping steadily in rhythm with Sonny's breath.

Sonny's eyes were open but he looked at nothing and seemed to be seeing everything. Everything that he never wanted to remember. Clay slowly approached reaching out a gloved hand unsure of what to do or say.

"Son..." Clay whispered.

"Hey little buddy. Wondered when you'd wander out of the bar." A pang of guilt ran through Clay.

"I'm sorry Sonny." Clay dropped his eyes to the floor. The tiles formed a pattern of blue and white he assumed was meant to be calming.

"Hey brother, I'm good. Gonna be fine, docs say. But I need you to do somethin' for me." The hoarseness in his voice spoke louder than his words. It was the sound of smoke billowing.

"Anything, Son." Clay steadied himself grateful for a task, a mission, he could use to avoid himself.

"Vic ain't gonna make it. They don't think he's got long now. I need you to tell 'em he did good. I need ya to do that for me, Clay." Sonny winced as the pain rolled over him like a wave. Clay reached forward and depressed the morphine pump while nodding. He waited until the lines of pain faded from Sonny's face. Standing straight he walked back into the hallway.

"How's he doing?" Brock looked up as Clay exited the room.

"In pain. Pushed the morphine for him. Is Vic still... is he still hanging on?"

"Yeah. Jase is with him now but it won't be long..." Trent's eyes filled with tears and guilt at his inability to fix this. "They are talking about inducing a coma... they arr having problems controlling his pain levels."

"It's bad Clay... I couldn't... I actually need a break." Brock's eyes looked slightly panicked as he headed toward the exit.

"I need to see him." Clay's voice was quiet but firm.

"If you do you won't be able to unsee him... it will be with you forever Clay." Trent started walking towards Bravo 7's room. Clay nodded as he followed unprepared for what he was about to see and do.

The room that housed the youngest member of Bravo somehow seemed smaller than Sonny's room. The dim light seemed to mostly filter through from the hallway. The machines made noises that seemed eractic and random.

Jason was leaning forward in the single chair in the room holding Vic's unbandaged hand. The majority of him seemed to be wrapped in white gauze with only one hand and thankfully his face spared. Vic was clearly conscious. The man was tilting his head back, pushing it into the pillow and grinding his teeth together. His eyes were tightly closed as Clay toed his way into the room.

Jason sat back in the car turning toward Clay. "Mind if I sit with him for a bit?" The look of relief on Jason's face as he let go of Vic's hand and stood was all the indication Clay needs to move further into the room.

Sliding into the chair Jason vacated Clay exhales audibly. "Hey Vic. I know it's bad... real bad brother. I just needed to tell you, you did good Kid. I'm proud of you, proud to call you brother."

Vic opened his eyes and turned just his head toward Clay. "I'm really scared Clay... I don't wanna be alone when it happens." His brown eyes were filled with tears that refused to fall.

Clay removed the mask and gloves he'd been instructed to wear. Taking Vic's hand in his own knowing the need of human connection Clay allowed his own tears to run into his beard. "I'll stay until the end. You won't be alone, brother."

It was six hours later that Clay left the small room. Clean gloves and a fresh mask acquired from the supply cabinet. Exiting the burn unit he ripped the gown, gloves, mask, and booties off and deposited them in the garbage.

Trent stood as Clay walked from the double doors. Brock slumped into the nearest chair with Ray beside him. Jason stepped forward.

Clay blinked rapidly in an attempt to control his emotions and hold back his tears. "It's over.


End file.
